


The last Moment

by Tasha_and_Patterson



Category: Blindspot
Genre: F/F, I Ship It, I'm Bad At Summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasha_and_Patterson/pseuds/Tasha_and_Patterson
Summary: Story is better then summaryPatterson and Zapata had been and best friends for years but in the past months Hirst told Reade to drop both Patterson and Zapata cause she didn't trust them and he almost did it cause he thought they were hiding something but it was Hirst that was. So soon Hirst thought of her own way which to frame the pair for murders that she did herself, so Patterson and Tasha ran and was pit in a safehouse. About three weeks past and nothing on Hirst , that put a death threat on the pair, and then one night on of the details said Hirst was here and unknowningly the detail worked for Hirst and the two got out of there and headed to a place Patterson owned in Queens. Now months pasted and no signs of Hirst but the two have grown closer and closer but now a new threat comes between them Jane is convinced the team is bad , after learning Weller killed her daughter, and turned back to Roman and turns out a for thought dead is living. Now will Patterson and Tasha live happily together or fall to Romans plans with Jane and this Foe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is rather old and takes place during season 3 I guess. Thanks for reading

It was a normal Day at the NYO's Office. Patterson and Rich were bickering about something stupid, Jane and Weller walked in with a coffee in their hands, Reade was talking in Hirst's office and Zapata was typing up a report — that the team just got finished — and she was the arresting agent. 

"No, Rich you can't just go and run down this person because a tattoo leads to them!" Patterson said, racing after Rich as the pair played with new lab devices.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's going on you two?" Hirst asked, stepping out of her office. Rich and Patterson stopped dead in their tracks and looked at each other.

"Just a friendly co-worker agreement." Zapata said. 

"Yeah, just a little lab-fighting stuff. You won't get it, boss." Rich said, patting Patterson on her shoulder, once again, not revealing what either three of them were thinking. 

"What was that all about Patterson, Rich; you two almost sounded like we are looking in Hirst." Zapata said in a room where no one could hear them in the lab. ''Look, the point is, she thinks that we just had a tiff on a tattoo — and let's just leave it at that." Patterson said looking at the other two. ''Now, let's not let it slip like that again... agreed?"

"Agreed." Zapata answered, uncrossing her arms. "Agreed." Rich replied, nodding his head. "Now, let's get back to work so it doesn't look too suspicious that we're in here." Patterson said. They each said a few parting words, and left to go back to doing their jobs. Patterson and Rich looked up at each other, but didn't try and give anything away. 

"Okay, so the tattoo under Jane's left underarm points to a lethal drug dealing company -who, according to my research — is responsible for 13 counts of selling false drugs and 4 counts of drug overdose." Patterson said, pulling up the tattoo and some pictures online.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go get these people!" Reade said and gave a swift glance over to Hirst, who gave him a mouthed 'you know what we talked about'. And everyone went their own ways. Everyone having divided trust and loyalty.

 

A few hours later Tasha walked into the labs and looking around for Rich and Patterson.

"Hey, Patterson, Rich. Meet me outside when your shifts are done, I have something on Cuddlefish." Zapata said as Reade walked up.

"Actually, guys, I need to see you in private — and what the heck is a Cuddlefish?" Reade questioned. Zapata looked at Patterson, and he started to talk. "Well, it's a type of fish. It just happens to be my favorite animal."

Reade sighed and said, "Just meet me in my office at 10 o'clock. Okay?"

"Got it." The two said looking at each other, and Rich, but very worriedly. 

Patterson and Zapata stepped into Reade's office, and there was a waiting Director Hirst and an Assistant Director Reade. "It's done to my attention that you two and associate Rich, have been slipping away to have little chats. Care to explain?" Hirst said looking at the two agents.

"Is it a crime to have friendly chats with co-workers that you haven't seen in 2 years?" Zapata stepped up and said.

"I just don't believe that you and Patterson are having friendly chats. Zapata, what the heck is going on? I wanna know! I can't have disloyal people on my team."

Patterson bit her lip and said, "It's only small talk and it's about different cases. It's all just little nerdy talks, really, nothing to worry about at all."

Reade and Hirst took a deep breath, not believing the two, but Hirst said, ''Fine, go. But, we are keeping close watch on you three." 

"What was that all about?" Jane asked the two.

"Hirst thinks we are being disloyal to the team." Zapata said.

"But, we found proof Hirst is dirty, but all the tattoos we think she's involved in are gone." Patterson said.

Weller and Jane looked at each other, then back at the people they've known since the beginning. Weller said, "Show us. I've never trusted Hirst and this just makes me more suspicious of her." Zapata and Patterson nodded, leading their two friends down and back to the labs — and led them to where they kept everything they had about Hirst. 

Rich said, "Here is everything and a list of all the missing tattoos."

"We think Hirst hacked into the base with Reade's login and erased them." Patterson said, stepping aside to show them.


	2. Chaper 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team starts to figure out who Hirst really is and wondering can they stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said a bit old just wanted to post even it's not like my writing isn't what it is now

 "Wow its a big connection that Hirst hacked into your data base the same day the tattoos were erased." Jane said, pointing at the screen. "Your right, Hirst is dirty and she must go down." Weller said the other four in the room. "But how do we take her down without taking Reade or ourselves down with her?" Patterson asked, looking up at Weller. "That is a mystery we'll solve once there, right now we need to scan another print of Jane's body." Weller said. "Well there's one problem, the medal detectors. How do we get it past that?" Patterson said. "I have ways we can do that, don't worry on that part." Zapata said, with a smirk and walked out of the room. The other three nodded and Weller said, "Meet up and pur place." And walked out. 

 "Reade, I don't trust Zapata. She's CIA now and not the old partner you once had two years ago. I think it's time we cut her from this case." Hirst said, looking at Reade in the eyes. "But Zapata is one of my closest friends along with the rest of the team I can cut any of them cause first, you told me to cut Patterson and now my own best friend; I can't do that." Reade said and stormed out of his office. Reade knocked on Weller's door and said, "We need to take her down." Weller chuckled and said, "Your late to the party. Come on in." And he let Reade in to show that the whole team was here. 

 

 "What we found was in the missing tattoos were Hirst was some how involved in each of them" Patterson said pulling up about 4 tattoos. "But  this one stood out to me its the one Stuart kept peaking at and I see was now " Patterson said pointing at one tattoo and looked to the rest of them. "And let me guess Hirst was directly involved in it'' Reade asked. "Thats what I can't proved but I do know she was involved in Stuarts murder but I just haven't figured it out yet" Patterson said. "well keep working Patterson will check her" Weller said. ''Got it Weller " she said and turned back around and began to type some more things and looking for more clues to the case hoping just to find something. 

Jane walked out of her room with a small yawn and rubbed her eyes softly   
 "Hey Patterson got any new information on the case?" Jane asked the labs director as she poored herself and Patterson some tea with a soft yawn. "No its like she has herself just just in her own bubble and leaves no traces what so ever" Patterson said frustrated and took the cup from Jane and said "merci." Jane looked at the blonde confused and said "what?" "Oh come on does nobody knows French in this building" Patterson said taking her eyes off her computer for once. "Ha did I hear some one say French in this room" Rich said poking his head through the lab doors. "Of course you'd know French Rich " Jane sarcastically. "I mean I'm not just any ex deep wed super hacker" Rich said.

"Ok ok enough chitchat I've got a dirty  FBI director to figure out." Patterson said.  Rich and Jane nodded and Zapata and Kurt walked in and said "Reade didn't come down since you know he's playing like he still trust Hirst in all" Zapata said and Kurt took a place beside his wife and Zapata took a seat next to Patterson. 

 

"Ok I think I may got something but I need back to Wellers place to actually well look at it" Patterson said then whispered "so keep Hirst out of the labs till I'm back and guys be careful you guys mean so much to me" the she got up left. 

"Ok ok ok now if I was hiding something where would I be" Patterson said to herself then stopped and said" oh god I'm talking to myself again I really need to get out more"; then she went back to typing.

Zapata sighed and said "I hate taking 7 sub's to get here its getting quiet tiring if I say so "and sat down in a computer. "I've gotten a few things but some news that's not so good that the others want to hear " Patterson said looking at the CIA Agent. Zapata nodded and said "if we all must hear it then it must not be any good news but I trust you Patterson so let's just wait." "No Hirst needs to be stopped now we just can't wait what if she kills someone or hurts one of you guys I'd never forgive myself ; we must head head back to the office I have the evidence on this hard drive and the Kenia recording so we can stop her today" Patterson said standing up and walking out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know these are bad I have to go back and maybe rewrite most f this but if you keep reading thank you. 
> 
> The team has found much more information dealing with Stuart's murder and start to form a plan to take down Hirst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you if you keep reading. Have a wonderful day or evening

 They all just stared not knowing what to say until Zapata said "Patterson I didn't know it was that or else I would have just taken it up to the office. I-im so sorry." The blonde just fell to the floor horror and shock filled her blues eyes, yeah her and Stuart didn't get along but it was just the both were stressed and and small tiffs but still friends and hearing that just made everything worse ; she managed to spill out through tears and sniffles" I last said to him stop looking at that damn picture I I mean we have bigger problems now get back to the job you were hired for. Tasha I didn't want that to be the last thing I said to him how could I be so so" unable to finish and tell into the other women's chest crying. 

 

Jane and Kurt ran back to the office while Reade and Zapata tried to calm down Patterson, to play the recording off of the device to prove Hirst was to blame for all this and the NYO could be back to normal and stay doing the tattoos unlike Hirst wanted. The couple burst out of the elevator and ran over to Brianna and Jane softly said "play this when were come back with Hirst and her two most trusted agents'' and the two ran off. A few moments past and Jane said "Hirst Agent Patterson is holding to agents at gun point" trying to sound out of breath. "You two and Jane follow me time to put that murderer behind bars." 

"Brianna play it now" Jane said as soon as they were in the middle of the main lobby. As soon as the recording ended Hirst and her two partners were arrested and placed in a holding cell while they waited for Reade, since Patterson still wasn't clam them two stayed and Wellers place. 

"Well Ellena Hirst any thing you'd like to say before you head to rikers?" Reade asked walking into the room where Hirst was cuffed and chained to the table. "You think you can stop him.. Your wrong there is no way to stop him he has ties EVERYWHERE" Hirst said looking at the team then smirked "who knows your two friends right now could be gone." This time Weller stood up and said "leave them two alone if you hurt them there is no chance of everyone seeing daylight again" as Rich began to call Zapata to tell them to get the hell out of Wellers apartment and head some place else. 

 

Zapata picked up the phone and said "what Rich" said she held onto Patterson who still had some water in her eyes but mostly had calmed down but looked up at Tasha and rested her head on the other women's chest. "You need to get the hell out of Weller's place Hirst might have sent people over there" Rich explained. "What? Tasha what is it" Patterson said sniffling some more and wiped her eyes. "We've gotta go. Come on" Tasha said taking Patterson's hand pulling her up and ran out of Weller's apartment and closed the door behind the two. 

Patterson struggled after a bit of running as she stopped and looked to the brunette. Patterson looked at Tasha as she ripped her hand away from the brunette and said ,catching her breath,"what's going on Tasha before I go any further " then pointed to the recent wound she had gotten from a fight. "The team got Hirst but they believe they didn't get her fast enough and she sent a party to Weller's. So now COME ON" Zapata said taking her hand and began to run once again. 

 

"Ok Patters and what's her face is away from your place madam" Rich said walking into the room once again. "They will find them they always do" Hirst said looking up. "They are both smart they know how to hide and run" Reade said as Weller stepped in"its over don't you see this Hirst. You messed up."Hirst chuckled and said" no the war  just began." 

 

Zapata and Patterson raced to a local hotel because if Hirst sent men to Weller's place then she might have sent men to all of their places. "Tasha" Patterson said out of breath and holding her side. Zapata looked back and went over to the blonde and said" lean on me ; we'll be safe soon" and they walked up to the lobby clerk. 

 

Soon Keaton herd of Hirst arrest and walked in and said" why is the director of the FBI in handcuffs?" " She killed a federal agent and call for the hit on another person and tried to frame Patterson for it all",Reade said looking at the man. "Please me with the details Assistant Director Reade"he said. Reade nodded and began to explain what Hirst did and how she tried to pin it all on Patterson. 

 

After Patterson and Zapata got a room Zapata said"Patterson you need to rest for a bit, you need to keep your strength" a concerned sound in her voice. "I'm fine let's spend some time here till the team says its clear" Patterson said hoarsely. "NO Your Not FINE Patterson. Please take at least 15 minutes to rest and maybe  readdress your wound" Zapata said. 

 

"Ok Assistant Director; she will be transfered to Rikers and out of all our hairs " Keaton said and stood up. Reade nodded as the rest of the team stood up as well. "Wait where's my agent Edger" Keaton said. "Hirst threatened her and Patterson, we told them to leave my place and haven't heard from them since" Weller said.


End file.
